Is He or Isn't He?
by Kiminaru
Summary: There's a new blond hair student in their class, and best friends Sasuke and Sakura both have their eyes on him. But the question is 'Is he gay or is he straight'
1. Chapter 1

Augh! Got another story idea, and I couldn't help but starting writing it even though I know I should be working on my other already existing stories. Oh well.

Anyways, this story was inspired by a book I read called 'Is He or Isn't He'. I loved the idea so much I had to use it. Oh course it won't follow the book exactly, especially since that wouldn't be very exciting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I also don't own the idea or the book 'Is He or Isn't He'

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat at her desk, waiting rather boredly for their teacher to arrive. Her best friend, Sasuke, leaned against the wall, staring out the window.

"I wonder why Iruka-sensei is late. He's not like Kakashi, so he must have some sort of reason. I hope everything is all right" said Sakura, voicing her concern for their rather late teacher.

Sasuke simply grunts to show that he had heard her, but otherwise says nothing. Well, that's not much of a surprise.

Sasuke and Sakura are best friends. Probably some of the closest friends you can find at Konoha High, despite their unique relationship.

Sasuke is a very handsome teenager, and he had has admirers for long before he had even entered high school. Popular with his other classmates, well liked by all his teachers, and had a rather large group of fan girls that dreamily sighed and fluttered their eyelashes at him. Truth be told, Sasuke hated all of this.

Sakura had been one of his original fans, and one might even be able to classify her as the ring leader of all of Sasuke's fan girls. As a matter of fact, Sasuke had absolutely detested her. She was annoying and she had a habit of never leaving him alone, to the point that it could be called stalking.

It was on one of these stalking sessions that Sakura had found Sasuke in a secluded corner with some guy she had never seen before. But none of that mattered, except for the fact that they were kissing.

It broke Sakura's heart to find out that her long time (not so) secret crush was actually gay. She had spent the night sobbing her heart out at finding out something as distressing as this. She didn't even go to school the next day when her mom dubbed her to be too sick to from having spent all night awake and crying.

She spent the day recovering from her broken heart by trying to distract herself with anything and everything. Unfortunately, it was useless, for whenever she started to let her mind drift, it would somehow all ways end up back on the dark haired boy. She thought over things and had decided to confront Sasuke the next day.

When she had gotten her chance to talk, Sakura admitted her feeling to him, but then quickly told him she knew that he would never accept it. She also said that she completely understand why, but despite all this she still wanted to get to know him better and maybe even be his friend.

Sasuke had given no reply except for a short 'hn', but Sakura had understood what he had really meant, and from then on, they had been best friends and nothing would ever come between them.

Who knew that this very day would be the start of it all.

Iruka entered at that very moment huffing and looking rather red in the face. The class immediately went to their seats as Iruka began to talk.

"Sorry everyone" apologized Iruka "I had to go see the principle. Apparently we had a new student coming in today, and Kakashi was suppose to pass the message on to me, but had somehow forgotten" All this Iruka said through clenched teeth as a vain was visibly throbbing in his forehead.

"Anyways" sighed Iruka, trying to get away from the topic of the more than infamous teacher, Kakashi "Please treat him nicely class" Iruka motioned towards the door as a figure walked in.

The new student was a boy with sunshine colored hair and eyes as blue as a clear summers day. Whisker like marks were visible on either side of the boy's tanned cheeks, and a large grin was on his face, slightly wrinkling said marks as he smiled.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" said the boy in a rather loud and cheerful manner "I hope I can become good friends with everyone"

"I'll become your girl friend if you sit next to me, Naruto-chan!" called one of the braver and livelier girls of the class.

Naruto laughed along with the rest of the class, a slight blush visible on his tanned cheeks.

"Alright, alright" interrupted Iruka, saving the blond from having to say anything in reply to the girl's suggestion "You can all get to know him better later, but for now we need to get class started. Pick any open seat you like Naruto"

Naruto pretended to ignore the girl who was now waving her arm in order to get his attention, and instead began walking down a different row of desks.

The classroom tables were long single tables with stools that seated three. Naruto stopped at a table that only had two people sitting at it, a pink haired girl and a dark haired young man.

"Can I sit here?" asked Naruto.

"Sure" replied the girl as the boy only gave a grunt in reply, but apparently the boy was alright with it because he moved one seat over, allowing an open seat between the two to let Naruto sit at.

Naruto grinned at the two before sitting down in his new seat.

"Name's Haruno Sakura" said the pink haired girl before thrusting her hand out towards Naruto "and the one over there is Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto eagerly took her hand and shook it "nice to meet you Sakura-chan, and you too, Sasuke-kun" said Naruto, giving Sasuke a brilliant smile since it didn't look like the dark haired boy was going to offer his hand.

Sasuke glanced over towards Naruto before going back to staring at the front of the room again.

"Whatever, Dobe"

Naruto scowled, although most would admit that it looked closer to a pout.

"What was that, Teme?"

"Just ignore him, Naruto. That's a very typical Sasuke comment" interrupted Sakura. Actually it wasn't normal of Sasuke at all, since Sasuke rarely said anything to anyone beside her, much less be kind and offer up his seat to a complete stranger.

Sakura ignore the strange thought, deciding that Sasuke simply felt exceptionally good today. She quickly took out her notebook and pen, and began jotting down notes as Iruka talked.

.

.

Both Sasuke and Sakura constantly found themselves gazing at their new classmate, their thoughts always along the line of "He's cute", "He's pretty good looking", or "that smile of his is so sexy". Either way, their attention was always on the blond.

Naruto seemed completely oblivious by this, as he never once made any reaction to it. Both of them deemed the oblivious and innocent attitude of Naruto's perfect for him.

It was almost at the end of the class when Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes met after both having been staring at Naruto for several minutes straight now. The moment they both looked at each other, a message crossed between them, both understanding perfectly what it meant.

'He's mine'

The competion between Sasuke and Sakura will probably start the next chapter as well as their obstacle of knowing is Naruto or isn't he (is he gay or not?). There will also be another obstacle as well which will be sai, so look forward to it.

I want to know your opinion on my story and if I should continue or just give up hope, so please leave a review. As for pairing I will just say that there is possible narutoxSakura or NarutoxSasuke. I had allready decided the ending pairing, but unfortunately for all you readers that will remain a secret (unless I'm somehow bribed to tell the truth).


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I hadn't updated in awhile. Been pretty busy, especially since school has started again. Augh! I've also been having, well, not quite a writer's block, but more of a motivation block. Ya I know, lame excuse.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and story favs everyone. Here's the next chapter of 'Is He or Isn't He?"

* * *

Chapter Two

Sakura and Sasuke had offered to help Naruto find his next class. Well to be more exact, it was Sakura who offered and Sasuke who snorted and said "I bet the Dobe would get lost going down a one way street"

Naruto naturally threw a fit, screaming about how Sasuke was an "inconsiderate bastard who didn't care about anyone".

Iruka told the two to "Shut up or finish your conversation somewhere else".

The two went silent and only argued in hushed tones a few times until the class was over.

Sakura and Sasuke waited for Naruto outside the classroom as Naruto talked with Iruka about what he thought of his first day in his new class.

"Alright" said Sakura, breaking the silence between the two "since we both like Naruto, I think that it's only right if we split up our individual time with him"

"That's fine with me" replied Sasuke without ever changing his facial expression. "Or at least until one of us ends up with him"

"Okay, that seems fair enough" agreed Sakura "But I think our biggest problem is figuring out whether or not he's gay"

"Is he, or isn't he" mumbled Sasuke.

"Exactly, and we can't just come right out and ask him, since he might be offended and not to mention it's way too embarrassing, we need to figure it out some other way. We can discuss it in more detail tonight on the phone"

Sasuke gave a grunt of acknowledgement as confirmation to what Sakura has said right before Naruto came out of the classroom.

"Sorry you guys had to wait up for me. Iruka sensei wanted to know exactly what I thought of the class. He sure can talk a lot when he wants to"

Sakura laughed.

"Iruka Sensei's a really nice guy. He was just concerned about you, that's all"

"Ya, I guess you're right" admitted Naruto "Well, let's just get go…."

"Naruto!" interrupted a new voice.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stopped in their tracks to spin around and see who the new comer was.

Sai.

"Hey, Naruto, I thought I was going to help you find your next class"

"Oh, hey Sai. Sorry about that, I had kind of forgotten. But Sasuke and Sakura had offered anyways and I said it was alright"

"Oh, the Uchiha and the big forehead?" asked Sai with a smile on his face.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean!" demanded Sakura.

"Nothing, Old Lady" replied Sai.

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Sakura who looked ready to wring Sai's neck.

"So why are you here" Sasuke not so much as asked but demanded of the new boy.

Sai smiled at him, although it looked as if he didn't actually mean it in a bit, and which he probably didn't.

"My family had some special connections with one of his guardians, Tsunade-san, and she had asked me to watch Naruto-kun and make sure he enjoyed his first day at a new school" explained Sai.

Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulder but said nothing.

"Tsunade? The principle?" asked Sakura, a look of complete shock on her face "You mean you're the son of Tsunade? I didn't even know she had a son!" exclaimed Sakura as she whirled around to face Naruto.

"Not son" corrected Naruto "She was a friend of my parents, so when they died, she was left to take care of me. She is my god-mother after all"

"Oh, your parents died? I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun" apologized Sakura.

Naruto pressed his lips together in a thin line. People always said that to him, '_I'm so sorry_'. He hated that. He wasn't exactly mad at Sakura for saying it, but he just disliked the fact that other people pretended as if they knew what he had to go through.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see if he would say nothing, but he had the usual uncaring expression on his face. Maybe he had been right, and the dark haired boy really was an inconsiderate and uncaring bastard, who didn't know how to show emotions. What an ass hole.

But as Naruto turned to look away from the Uchiha, said boy surprised him by speaking up.

"My parents died too." Stated Sasuke matter of factly without even the smallest hint of sadness in his voice, although his voice sounded somewhat hallow as he spoke. Haunting actally.

Naruto nodded his head towards Sasuke, preferring not to say anything. For something like this, there just wasn't anything to say.

"As lovely as this moment is" interrupted Sai "I think it's about time I accompany Naruto to his next class"

"That's fine" replied Naruto "There really is no need to. I have Sakura and Sasuke here to help me"

Sai's obviously fake smile faltered for a second at Naruto's words. He could tell just by looking at the blond that he wouldn't budge from his decision.

"Alright then, Naruto-kun" said Sai, the smile already back on his face "I will see you at lunch then. Promise me you will spend some time with me then"

"Fine" sighed Naruto. He owed the other boy at least that much.

"Well then, I will see you later" said Sai. "Goodbye, Uchiha, Ugly" Sakura growled and snapped her teeth at the boy "and Naruto-kun" And with a single wink directed towards the blond, Sai left.

"Creep" mumbled Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't agree more (although he would never admit it out loud). He was also rather upset with the fact that he noticed Sai taking subtle glances at Naruto during the conversation. Glances that suggested the other dark haired boy was practically trying to undress him with his eyes.

The fact that Sai was gay was no new fact. Actually as a matter of fact, it seemed that Sasuke and Sai were always trying to compete against each other for a boy friend, always trying to be better than the other. It wasn't the only thing they competed against each other. To but it simply, the two didn't like each other. Maybe silent hatred would be a better way to describe it.

Sasuke mentally scowled to himself. If Sai was also trying to go after Naruto, it meant things were just going to get a whole hell of a lot worse. Shit.

But since Sai had special family connection with Naruto, the maybe, just maybe, Sai would know the answer to the important question of whether or not Naruto was gay or straight.

Is he or isn't he?

* * *

Okay so this chapter had a lot on Sasuke (well at the end of the chapter mainly). Well, he hardly ever talks, except when he criticizes Naruto (which he seems to take every opportunity he gets), so I thought 

I would write more on his thoughts instead. Besides, Sakura in this story seems to talk enough for the two of them.

Hopefully I'll update the next chapter sooner. And again, thanks for reading!


End file.
